


Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 9: The Next Challenge

by jennymstead



Series: Hitteki Scrolls [9]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Chuunin Exams, Friendship, Gen, Hokage, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Ninja, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Pre-Chuunin Exams, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: Toshi takes on a few favors to get her genin team ready for the upcoming chunin exams.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitteki Scrolls [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976317
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kakashi





	Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 9: The Next Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hitteki Scrolls (c) 2007/2020 Jenny M. Stead

Scroll 9:  
The Next Challenge

“Sensei!” Yasachi rushed over toward Toshi as she laid her hand on the woman’s shoulder, “Are you insane? The doctor told you to keep your arm in the sling for another two weeks.”  
“The old appendage is fine, Yasachi," Toshi laughed kindly, “Copy Cat pissed me off earlier this morning and I punched a mail box. Nothing happened, so I figured its healed enough.”  
“You do realize you could get in trouble for that," Yasaru smarted from the other side of the training clearing.  
“What’s the doctor gonna do?” Toshi placed her hands on her hips as she raised a sarcastic eyebrow toward the boy, “Dispatch Anbu guards on me?”  
“No, not that," Yasaru looked away as he continued his daily chore of sharpening his weaponry, “who cares what the doctor tells you, he’s probably just looking for an extra dollar! I’m talking about the mailbox. You could seriously be punished for vandalizing it. I’d hate to see you go to jail over something that stupid, Sensei!” There was silence between the four ninja. Even Gato, who hadn’t spoken a word all morning, stared toward the boy with a look of frustration and confusion.

Toshi waved off the smart remarks continuing what she was doing. Yasachi stared in interest toward the woman’s arm. After a month and a half of letting itself mend, it seemed almost right to try it out in combat. At least that’s what Toshi was thinking. The doctor had originally prescribed the arm to be out of use for at least three months, but Toshi refused to let that happen. It was only a minor fracture. The month and a half was more than enough time to put it out of commission. Toshi glanced over toward the young girl standing next to her, and then behind. Yasaru was still polishing his kunai and senbon, while Gato lay comfortably against a tree solving the remaining brainteasers in Toshi’s puzzle book. She shook her head. Not using her arm wasn’t an option. The chunin exams that she swore her students would participate in, was only a month and a half away. She needed time set aside to teach her students hands on techniques that would guide them through the complex stages that lie ahead of them.

“I’m done," Gato shouted dryly. Instantly Toshi took from her backpack another book flinging it in his direction. His face was met directly with the new puzzle book.  
“I don’t understand!” Yasaru pointed toward his teammate, “We have to learn chakra control, and Gato gets to play games all day!”  
“It’s a communication tactic!” Toshi begrudged pulling out a few sheets of paper from the backpack, “Gato and I communicate through a hidden code that I developed on my own. I ask him to solve a riddle that’s based upon what he and the rest of you need to know. Remember a while back when we went up against Saito? I asked Gato what a seven letter phrase for watchful post was. The answer was on guard.”  
“So the puzzle wasn’t in the book you were reading?” Yasachi was more than amazed as she observed Gato buried in the new puzzle book, “You were just telling him to keep his eyes open? That’s why he regrouped us in the bushes when those men ambushed you?”  
“Bingo," Toshi tapped the girl slightly on the nose spinning around to all of her students, “you’ll find that the chunin exams are a lot like a puzzle. Remember this, and only this about these exams. There is always more than meets the eye. Something that can easily be a trap, can be a path to follow. Something that could easily be a path to follow could be a trap! Remember to find the hidden meanings behind everything. Remember your evaluation test?”  
“How could we forget?” Yasaru giggled in delight as he remembered the look on Toshi’s face the day they defeated her in the bell survival exercise.  
“Can you tell me the hidden meanings?” Toshi ignored the comment as Yasaru scratched his chin in thought.

“You told us not to eat, and that we’d puke the next day if we did. That was a lie. You told us that whoever didn’t get a bell would go back to the academy, and that was a lie.” He paused, “I really don’t know the hidden meanings behind all that. I just know that you’re a compulsive lire, Sensei!” Toshi sighed heavily as she held her temple. She tried to keep her anger under control. It wasn’t news that Yasaru was the slowest learner of the group. She gazed toward the boy in thought, and then toward Gato. She figured at that moment, to gain a balance in the group Iruka must have paired the ninja with the worst analytical skills with the ninja with the best.

“No, that’s not it," Toshi fumed again as she motioned for the boy’s twin sister to elaborate.  
“Yasaru, the whole point of the exercise was to test our teamwork. She purposely pitted us against each other with the two bells to see if we would put our differences aside and take her down as a group. There was no way in the world we would have taken her down on our own. As for the starvation technique, it was a test to see if we would follow orders.”  
“Which you didn’t due to no help from a certain copy ninja," Toshi grit her teeth with Kakashi in mind once more, “but to get back on subject; the exams are like a gigantic puzzle. Using your jutsu wisely will get you through to the next round. I am under no circumstance allowed to tell you what expect more than that.” 

Toshi paused once more as she reached out for the small pieces of paper that she took out of her sack before she began the day’s lesson. She held all five shreds for her three students to see. Gato noticed the lesson being made and put down the small book in interest.  
“What are those, Toshi-sensei?” The boy inquired with a raised eyebrow. Toshi smiled slyly as she fanned herself with them.  
“These, my little ones, are chakra cards. They’re made from paper that was extracted from trees that were nurtured with chakra over a certain period of time. I felt that in order to prepare you for your exam, I needed to know your strong points. We don’t have much time to waste, and I want you to achieve your goal.”  
“So that you can finally ditch us, right?” Gato begrudged as he snapped a small blade of grass from the ground sticking it between his teeth.  
“No," Toshi clarified, “though that was my first intention when I took on this task. Yet, after the loyalty that you three have shown me, my plans have taken a huge change of heart. I really admire each of your strengths and I want you to excel as ninja in this village. It’s not only my job, but it’s a goal I have made on my own.” The three students’ expressions brightened as Toshi smiled kindly toward each of them.

“Now, each of you will come over here so that I can evaluate you," Toshi motioned them toward her, “I’ll show you twice in example on what you need to do. Then each of you will follow. These cards will tell me what kind of chakra you could excel with.”  
“You mean theres more than one chakra?” Yasaru gave his usual dumbfounded expression as Toshi groaned in annoyance.  
“Yasachi, please do the honors?” She groaned sitting down on the ground with the children.  
“Theres five types of chakra, Yasaru! Thunder, Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire. They’re the five foundations of any kind of jutsu that you can think of. What Sensei is testing, is what kind of chakra we have a oneness with. That way she can compile a list of jutsu that we can manage to master in time for the exams.”  
“Oh," Yasaru smiled big, “ME FIRST!”  
“Hold your horses, Small Fry," Toshi held her hand up in alarm as the boy grumbled. Toshi gave an apologetic grin. She had completely forgotten that the genin hated to be called small. He was at least six inches shorter than his twin sister. 

“Okay," she grinned brightly snatching the first card, “first example. I’m going to channel a small amount of chakra into this card, like so!” She centered a bit of her inner strength toward the paper as the children witnessed it crumble to dust.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yasaru was on the edge of his seat for an answer.  
“It means I have an oneness with earth chakra," Toshi grinned, “now, the second example.” Toshi followed the same procedure from before. The children crowded around the card as Toshi allowed it to fall to the ground. After a brief moment of waiting, Yasaru picked it up in interest.  
“It’s—wet?” Gato exclaimed, “So, if it’s wet?”  
“That means I’m at one with water chakra too," Toshi smiled, “though I tend to not use that kind of technique often. Earth has always been more practical in my experience.”  
“So if it turns to dust, then it’s earth. If it becomes wet, then it’s water. What about the others?” Yasachi was beginning to enjoy the display.  
“If it’s thunder, the card will crumple," Toshi explained, “if it’s wind, the card will split in half, and if it’s fire—well, you should be able to figure it out.”  
“It turns to fire!” Yasaru gave his usual dunce-like expression. He turned to his sister who returned a roll of the eyes, “—Am I right? It catches on fire?—Oooooh! I hope mine turns to fire!”  
“Shut-it you pyromaniac!” Yasachi smacked the boy on the back of the head, “Let Sensei explain.” Toshi shook her head in annoyance toward the twins’ bickering.  
“He’s right," Toshi straightened herself handing each of the students a card, “now remember, you only need to channel a little bit of chakra—not too much.” 

The three students followed the orders that their teacher had given them. Toshi’s eyes widened as the effects began to take place on the cards. Gato’s turned to dust. Toshi smiled to her self. The boy was a member of the Adachi clan. His grandfather was the one who handed down the stone dragon to her. It wasn’t a surprise to see that he was one with earth chakra. That type of chakra seemed almost like a bloodline trait in his family. Next was Yasachi’s. Her card split in half. Toshi wasn’t entirely surprised of the outcome. When they went up against Saito a while back, it was the girl’s windmill jutsu that helped them out of their bind. Last was Yasaru’s. For some unknown reason his was taking the longest to effect. Toshi shook her head in frustration. The boy was an expert when it came to hand to hand combat and weaponry. Yet, when it concerned ninjutsu and genjutsu, the illusion and chakra arts, he seemed to hit a brick wall every time.

“Wait a minute," Yasaru smiled, “it’s shriveling up! I think it’s gonna burn!”  
“No," Toshi interrupted taking the card in thought, “it's just crumpling.”  
“What does that mean again?” Yasaru questioned as Toshi grinned to herself in amusement.  
“It means that your chakra strength lies with thunder," she rubbed her chin in thought.  
“Thunder?” The boy whined in defeat, “But I wanted to excel in fire chakra. It’s so much more lethal and cooler than dumb old thunder!”  
“Consider yourself lucky, Yasaru," Toshi grinned almost too evilly for the pre-teen’s sake, “I don’t know anyone that excels in fire chakra to the point to where they would have been able to teach you. Yet, I do know someone that excels in thunder type techniques.”  
“Who?” All three of the students questioned in unison. Toshi let out a hearty laugh wiping a tear from her eye.  
“Who do you think?” She grinned sarcastically as the three students gazed toward each other in thought.

“For the last time!” The book store owner slammed his fist on the counter, “We don’t have any!” The undersized bookstore that inhabited a small building on the edge of the merchant district was well known within Konoha. Known as one of the busiest establishments in town, it was also well known for its aggressive owner. The owner of the bookstore scratched his head in annoyance that morning to see one of his most annoying customers staring him down, and asking the same question that they had been asking him every day for the past month.

“Please!” The bookstore owner gave a sigh of discomfort as he tapped the counter with a pair of old chopsticks, “I only sell the books. I don’t know any release dates! My advice is just to abandon your hope. There hasn’t been a release of another volume in that series in quite some time. My opinion is, that the author of those books abandoned that concept a long time ago.” The bookstore owner snatched another book off one of the shelves behind the counter. He slammed the novel in front of the customer giving a persuasive grin.  
“Here," he exclaimed, “brand new. Just came in this morning. You should try it!” The customer snatched the book in interest flipping through the many pages within its cover.  
“This is a book on dieting," the customer gave a tired stare toward the bookstore owner, “are you telling me that I need to lose weight?”  
“NO!” The owner shook his head in fear to what the customer would do. He looked to be a ninja; maybe even elite, “I just figured. You’re a heavy reader. I’m a bookstore owner. I just thought you might get a kick out of it!”  
“Here’s my information," the customer slapped a small sheet of paper on the counter for the owner to see, “if you get the slightest inclination that another volume is being published or even written, contact me ASAP!”  
“Y—yes sir!”, the owner took the paper in tow as the customer exited the store.

As the customer left the building, he stared around the corner of the merchant district. It was past noon already, and it seemed to be more bustling than usual.  
“This is ridiculous!" The man walked toward town hanging his head, “I really want to know what happens next. Jiraiya-sama ended the last book on a cliffhanger. I can’t take the pressure; nor can I find anyone to discuss it with. I seem to be the only one in this village who reads anything of worth!” He stared around toward the citizens passing him quickly. The more he thought about it, the more obsessed he was becoming. The man gave a hefty sigh plopping himself in a chair lining the exit of a noodle shop.

“Thought I’d find you somewhere around here," spoke a familiar voice to the man, “I figured you’d already be in the bookstore bugging the vender as usual!”  
“Toshi?” The ninja sprang up holding a defensive stance. The woman yawned in boredom sitting down in the seat he was in earlier.  
“I’m over my anger spell from this morning, Kakashi," she eased him, “keep your mouth shut and listen to me. That way I won’t have to punch you.”  
“You sure destroyed that mailbox," Kakashi sat in the seat sitting opposite from her, “you do realize if the Konoha police task force found out—“  
“I know," Toshi waved him with her bad arm, “save your breath! Yasaru gave me the lecture this morning.”

There was an awkward silence. The two jonin stared into opposite directions as though they were squaring off to see who would speak first. Finally after much impatience, Toshi cleared her throat as she threw a small shred of paper toward him.  
“What’s this?” Kakashi picked it up from the ground after it bounced off of his forehead, “It’s blank.”  
“It’s a chakra card," Toshi faced him supporting her elbows on the table, “I used a few this morning on my students so that I could find their strengths to gain their knowledge in jutsu.”  
“So you’re in training?”  
“Yep," she nodded leaning back into the chair, “the piece of paper you’re looking at is Yasaru’s.”  
“It’s not dust, it’s not cut in half, and it’s not charcoal. So I’m assuming that it was either wet at one point, or—“  
“—It crinkled," Toshi finished his statement smiling sweetly at him, “apparently my little slow learner has a oneness with thunder chakra.”  
“Forget it!” Kakashi tossed the paper back toward her as she caught it in mid air, “Find someone else!”

Toshi sprang up from the seat watching Kakashi leave the table, “I didn’t ask anything—“  
“It’s pretty obvious on what you want from me," Kakashi shot her a sly glare. She grumbled under her breath faintly. She could tell he was smirking at her.  
“Just let me explain for five-seconds,” Toshi demanded as she stomped her foot. Kakashi stopped his walk as he felt the earth quake underneath him. He glanced over his shoulder to look her face to face. He could tell she was serious; maybe even desperate.  
“You have one minute of my attention," Kakashi remarked coolly shoving his hands into his pockets, “—starting—NOW!”  
“Yasaru needs a teacher!” Toshi tried to reason, “Now, before you go on about how he’s not your student, understand that I know nothing about thunder chakra! I can’t help him if I don’t know what I’m doing. It’s not like you haven’t asked other jonin to help out your students. It wasn’t long ago that I saw one of your genin hanging around Jiraiya-sama.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about," Kakashi lied, “and your minute is up.”  
“Please," Toshi seized him by the arm, “I’m desperate. Yasaru is my slowest learner and I’m afraid that he won’t get through the tests that Ibiki and Anko have in store for those kids!” Kakashi thought for a moment about the proctors of the chunin exams. Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko were rumored to be two of the toughest proctors that the exams had ever included in the history of Konoha.  
“Okay," Kakashi scratched his chin in thought, “but what do I get in return?”

There was a pause. Toshi racked her mind. Only one possibility itched at the back of her neck. She shook her head in frustration. There was no way she would cooperate if he requested the impossible.  
“How about you call off the rivalry?” Kakashi gave another sly grin under his mask.  
“Never," Toshi growled through clenched teeth.  
“Then I guess you don’t have an instructor for the boy?" Kakashi snatched back his arm strolling down the street humming quietly to himself.

“Wait!” Toshi rubbed her forehead in frustration, “Isn’t there anything else I could do? Something that would persuade you to help me? Please, Copy Cat?”  
“Don’t call me that!” Kakashi growled spinning back toward her. There was another pause. He could feel Toshi welling up. Finally he straightened himself scratching his chin once more in thought.  
“I got it!” He smiled brightly toward her, “And you have to do it! No questions asked. Either do it or I don’t do you any favors—ever!”  
“Just get on with it!” Toshi grumbled in annoyance, “What do you want me to do?”  
“Walk with me for a moment,” Kakashi paced over toward her as he slapped an arm around her shoulders, “you see, I have a hobby. It’s a very good hobby that I enjoy. Yet, there’s a big problem—“ Toshi stared up toward the man in interest. She was almost scared to find out what he wanted from her. He looked a little too sinister about the matter. She swallowed in anticipation nodding her head in understanding.  
“The problem is—I don’t have anyone to share this hobby with. Sometimes it can get very frustrating not being able to talk about it to anyone; mainly because no one knows what I’m talking about. Do you understand where I'm going with this?”  
“Yeah—sorta?” Toshi shrugged as they continued their stroll.  
“The question is—if I help your student, will you help me with my hobby?”  
“Depends," Toshi raised an eyebrow, “is it anything—perverted?”  
“NO!” Kakashi shoved her away, “Who do you take me for?”  
“I take you for a lot," Toshi shook her head with a grin, “I take you for someone who buries his little masked face into gross disgusting smut novels all day.” Kakashi gave an embarrassed chuckle as he nodded his head.  
“They’re not gross and disgusting," Kakashi defended, “they’re really good. You should give them a try?”  
“I’d have a better chance of becoming hokage before I’ll read that nonsense," Toshi crossed her arms with a laugh, “what was it that you wanted me to do anyway?”  
“Umm—," Kakashi hesitated chuckling again, “you wouldn’t by any chance want to—readichaichaanddiscussitwithmeafterwords?” He muffled the last part under his breath as Toshi raised a suspicious eyebrow towards him.  
“What?” She questioned with a smirk, “What was that last part?” Kakashi sighed in defeat as he snatched his copy of Icha Icha Paradise out of his back waste sack.

“Will you read this and discuss it with me after words?” He humbly asked, “Please? I’m desperate. The only person I can discuss it with is the author, and currently he’s out of town with one of my pupils. No one else will read it. I’ve even asked Ebisu, and he just screamed and ran away!” Toshi gave a flustered growl as she scratched her head in aggravation toward the request. “Please, once you get past the first chapter I swear you’ll be hooked. It’s not that hard of a task compared to what you’re asking out of me. You don’t even have a deadline. Just read it in your spare time and tell me what you think. I really need a reading buddy.”  
“Reading buddy,” Toshi begrudged with a tired expression. She took the book as he held it out to her and flipped through the pages with a disgusted grimace plastered on her face, “Is this all I have to do?”  
“All you have to do," Kakashi shut his eyes holding up his hands in defense, “nothing more.” Toshi stood in silence for a moment as she thought about the request. She glared down toward the title on the book with a hefty sigh. He was only asking her to read through it. It wasn’t that hard of a request. Finally after a moment of debating the outcome in her mind, she gazed back up toward him with a nod. Kakashi’s expression brightened as he gave her a small hug.  
“Thank you so much!” She seemed to have made his day, “Tell Yasaru to meet me at the North training grounds tomorrow morning.”  
“You promise you won’t be late?” Toshi was taken aback by the embrace as she pushed him off of her.  
“I’ll do my best to be on time," Kakashi winked walking into the direction he was headed in earlier, “just promise me that you’ll get through the first chapter by mid day tomorrow!”  
“Will do," she shook her head with a grin. No matter how much he tried. Kakashi seemed so immature in her eyes. She looked around at the village citizens carrying out their errands for the day. They believed Kakashi to be this mysterious cool collective ninja. Toshi chuckled in amusement. She knew better than to believe that. 

*****

The next morning Yasaru lay calmly on the stony ground of the North training grounds. It was located high upon the mountains that surrounded the village. Yasaru waited patiently as he checked his wristwatch. Kakashi was almost an hour late.  
“Where is he?” The boy thought picking himself up from the ground. Yasaru took from his waste sack a few shuriken as he drew a small bull’s eye on one of the stones sprouting out of the mountainous ground. The boy paced back a few feet as he began some last minute target practice on the stone.  
“Nine out of ten," Yasaru strolled over toward the rock again as he pulled the shuriken out of it, “not bad for it being morning.”

“Good," Kakashi’s voice echoed from behind the boy, “you’ve arrived. Now, we can begin.”  
“I’ve arrived?” Yasaru barked in frustration, “You’re the one who’s late!”  
Kakashi lied a pitiful excuse, “I’m not late. I was just on the other side of the mountain waiting for you to get here.”  
Yasaru grumbled as he placed the weapons back into his holster, “So, Sensei told me that you know thunder chakra. Anything you can help me with to get through the exams?”  
“We’re going to try to prepare you," Kakashi reassured with a grin under his mask, “it’s one of the reasons why I asked you to come to this particular training ground.” The small boy raised a curious eyebrow as the man pointed all around them.  
“You see these big boulders sticking out from the ground?” Kakashi explained, “These are going to be your targets. Thunder chakra is one of the fastest and most lethal of chakras. It takes speed, accuracy, agility, and strength to master it. I noticed your target practice session a few minutes ago. You certainly have the accuracy needed for this type of chakra.” The man strolled over toward the stone with the bull’s eye on it. He brushed his hand over the small penetrations within the rocky surface.  
“Did Toshi ever teach you about chakra control—better yet, did Iruka-sensei at the academy ever teach you about chakra control?”  
“They tried to," Yasaru kicked the dirt in shame, “but I never caught on.” 

Kakashi thought for a moment sitting down on one of the shorter stones.  
“You can control chakra?”  
“A little," Yasaru joined him, “I mean, I used the decapitation technique during our bell survival exercise, and I could transfer my chakra into those really neat pieces of paper Toshi-sensei used on us.”  
“Have you ever tried to transfer your chakra into your weapons?" Kakashi questioned as he took from his side a kunai.  
“Never," Yasaru gave a hefty sigh, “what good would that do?”

“Let me explain," Kakashi tried to reason with him. Yasaru looked to have given up already on the lesson, “Take this kunai for example.” Kakashi leapt into the air as high as he could flinging the kunai toward one of the stones peeking out of the earth. Yasaru watched in interest as the blade stabbed firmly into the rock.  
“It only went in a couple of centimeters," the boy begrudged as he walked over to it taking it out of the stone.  
Kakashi smiled under his mask as he took the kunai, “Now, I’m going to transfer some of my chakra into the blade.”  
“Wait," Yasaru waved his hands in the air, “you can’t do that!”  
“Why not?” Kakashi gave a questioning glance toward his temporary pupil.  
“First of all," Yasaru snatched the weapon from the ninja, "this is a regular run-of-the-mill kunai that you can buy off any merchant that sells them. Theres no chakra port in this weapon. There are only two ways that you would be able to manage chakra through a weapon remotely close to this one. You either have to have nurtured the steel with chakra while manufacturing it or this would have to be a transformed mud clone. The mud in the clone that was transformed into the kunai would have the chakra needed to manipulate. Toshi-sensei uses that jutsu all the time.”  
“Ah," Kakashi took the weapon back, “but that rule falls under the rules for basic chakra control. That rule doesn’t apply entirely to thunder chakra—observe!” Kakashi centered his chakra into the blade as he threw it once more toward the rock. The kunai slammed into the stony surface as it dug deeper into the stone. Yasaru stared in disbelief as he reached into the large hole that the weapon made. He snatched the kunai and handed it back to Kakashi.  
“I don’t know what you just did, so explain," Yasaru gave a huff of frustration, “what you’re saying doesn’t make sense. I’ve studied weapons my whole life. I’ve never ever seen this happen before.”

Kakashi cleared his throat as he spun the kunai on his index finger.  
“Look at the four remaining chakras, earth, wind, fire, and water. The basis of earth is dirt, mud, and plant growth. Wind focus of air elements such as vortexes as blasts of air. Water deals with water manipulation, and fire focuses on infernos and flames. Thunder chakra focuses on lightning bases techniques. Do you know the connection between Lightning and the weapon that I’m holding right now?"  
“I’m not following," Yasaru gave his dunce-like expression. Everything that Kakashi was explaining seemed to go over his head no matter how hard he tried to comprehend.  
“Lightning is a non concentrated form of electricity," Kakashi smiled under his mask in understanding. He could see the frustration on the boys face. For some unknown reason, Kakashi felt like he was teaching his pupil Naruto about chakra control all over again.

“What’s the best conductor for electricity?” Kakashi left the question open so that the boy could answer. It would be better for him to learn that way instead of him explaining it entirely. Yasaru stood at his spot with his usual blank expression.  
“What’s a conductor?” Yasaru questioned as Kakashi’s eyes widened in disbelief.  
“You’re a weapons expert and you don’t know what a conductor is?” Kakashi questioned in annoyance as the boy shrugged his shoulders. The man paced the ground for a moment as he tried to find the simplest way to explain the meaning of the word. After much thought and deliberation he spun around to the boy.  
“It’s when you transfer something from one location to the next. The conductor is that path that allows that something to arrive at its destination.”  
“I think I understand," Yasaru scratched his head, “can you give me an example?”  
“Sure," Kakashi took the kunai, “watch.” Using a basic hand seal, Kakashi centered a bit of his chakra into the metal of the blade.

“Here," Kakashi handed it over to the boy, “brace yourself before you take it.” Yasaru followed the orders as he snatched the chakra filled weapon.  
“Ouch!” He dropped it on the ground, “It shocked me!”  
“Any kind of metal makes a good conductor for electricity," Kakashi elaborated with an amused chuckle. He picked weapon off the ground, “That’s why electronic equipment is made with metal wiring. If it were anything else, it wouldn’t carry the electricity to the different components that make it work.”  
“I think I’m beginning to understand," Yasaru smiled slightly, “so how is this broken rule gonna help me in the exam?”  
“You see that stone over there?” Kakashi pointed behind the Yasaru, “By the end of your training with me, you will have already split it in two.”  
“But that rock’s at least four foot deep in diameter!” Yasaru felt an overwhelming surge of anxiety, “I cant do that!”  
“Sure you can," Kakashi gave an optimistic laugh, “I’m going to teach you. Just how good is your speed?”  
“I can hit any kind of moving target," Yasaru explained with his hands shoved in his pockets, “I almost never miss a target. I just don’t understand chakra control that much. A while ago Sensei had us training with Ebisu-sensei. Ebisu-sensei tried his best, but I still couldn’t get it. Gato and Yasachi can climb trees without their hands, and walk on water. I usually fall on my face and try not to drown.”  
“Forget all of that," Kakashi gave a reassuring nod, “I’m going to teach you how to manipulate your thunder based chakra into electricity so that you can take out your opponent."  
“So, I’m gonna lean how to stab people with electric kunai?”  
“Kind of," Kakashi thought for a moment on his explanation. He didn’t want to confuse Yasaru more than he had already, “You’re going to use your metal weapons as a conductor to transfer your electric based chakra into your opponent, thus knocking them either dead or unconscious, and that’s where splitting the stone comes into play.”

“How?”, Yasaru felt like he was overwhelmed with questions that needed answers. Kakashi took from a small bag several shuriken and kunai. The last thing he took from the bag was a fist sized spool of metal trip wire.  
“I’m gonna learn how to make traps?”  
“Nope," Kakashi tied a piece of wire on one of the kunai, “you’re going to use this wire as a pathway of sending your chakra from your fist to your thrown weapon. Kind of like how the wires in electronic equipment carry the currents of electricity to the different components. I’m going to help you center your chakra in your arms so that when you shoot your weapons at your enemies you can also electrocute them.”  
Yasaru’s face lit up as he finally understood the concept, “That’s so cool!”  
“Glad you’re excited," Kakashi returned the smile as he tossed the weapons at him, “now, cut some of this wire for me, and tie it to the ends of the shuriken and kunai.”

Not too far off from Kakashi and Yasaru, Toshi and the rest of her squad were practicing routine chakra control exercises. Toshi rested calmly on a old decaying tree stump as she motioned her hand back and fourth in a conductor-like pattern. Gato and Yasachi stood opposite from her as they centered the chakra to their feet; both making the sign of the rat.  
“I want three mud clones!” Toshi barked an order as the two followed. In an instant the mud began to rise from behind the woman. She turned around as the clones formed before her eyes.  
“Hmm," she observed standing up from her spot. Toshi walked over toward the clones looking each of them over as though she were using a fine tooth comb.

“Gato, good work," Toshi gave a satisfied smile as she turned toward the girl, “Yasachi, you forgot something very important!” The young thought to herself as she counted quietly with her fingers, the steps to creating a mud clone.  
“I did?” The girl raised a curious eyebrow as Toshi pointed toward the clones’ right legs.  
“If you plan on fighting with these clones, I suggest supplying them with some sort of weapon," Toshi explained, “you forgot to give them a shuriken and kunai holster.”  
“Darn it," Yasachi kicked the dirt, “I forgot.”  
“Its minor mistakes like that, which will cause you to fail," Toshi was stern as she patted the heads of Yasachi’s clones. She lifted her hand off the bodies wincing toward her fingertips. Cold mud was dripping off of them.  
“Leaving a trail of mud is a sure way to give away your position too," Toshi raised an authoritative eyebrow flinging the dirt off her hand, “the mud tracks will lead the enemy to you, and once the enemy comes in contact with your clone; they’ll know it’s not the real you. Not to mention, a dripping clone leaks chakra. You want to be able to control the clone from afar, don’t you?”  
“Got it," Yasachi noted with a smile, “I’ll work on it.”

“Gato," Toshi pointed toward the boy, “enough clone techniques for now. I want you to use the Ishi no Ryu!”  
“Yes, Ma'am," Gato seemed relieved to be working on a different technique. Toshi had him working on mud clones all morning. Instantly the boy slapped his hands together as he made a few hand signs out of order.  
“Earth Style: Stone Dragon Jutsu!”, he shouted, “all seeing—“  
“YOU IDIOT!” Toshi sprang behind the boy as she smacked him down before he could finish the jutsu, “That’s not how I taught you the technique.”  
“What’s the big deal?” Gato rubbed the back of his head as he shot a piercing glare toward his teacher, “I’m doing the jutsu!”  
“It’s no wonder why you cant get the technique right!” Toshi was furious as Yasachi stared in shock toward the fight. Toshi remembered the battle between the boy and Saito a few months before. She remembered never seeing the dragon appear during the encounter, and now due to Gato’s display she knew exactly why, “It’s no wonder why you can’t predict the next move of your opponent!”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gato shouted back in anger as he stood up from the ground pointing an accusing finger toward the jonin, “You weren’t around to help me with the jutsu! So I decided to teach myself.”  
“Nowhere in the scroll does it say to perform those hand signs in that order. It specifically said—“  
“I know what it said," Gato interrupted with a grin, “I figured out a way to bypass summoning the dragon, and go straight to the eye!”  
“Which is why you’ve mastered it so well!" Toshi growled in return. There was a pause as Gato shot an angered stare toward his teacher, “We do not half ass that jutsu! People could get hurt and even die. This isn’t a run-of-the-mill technique like shadow clones or transformation techniques! This is an extremely complex and powerful S-class jutsu! If you are not entirely intoned with the dragon, you will put lives in danger, and even your own life may not be spared. I’ve dealt with enough death in the past couple of months to last me a lifetime. The last thing I need to hear is the news of yours and your teammates’ demise! I will say this only once. If I ever hear or see you using this jutsu like that again, I will make sure you never use it for a second time. Am I clear Adachi Gato?”

“Crystal," Gato growled as he gave a huff of anxiety.  
“Now, summon that dragon THE RIGHT WAY!” Toshi ordered standing over the boy.  
“Yes, Ma'am," the boy stared back just as belligerent. He hated being scolded by his mentor. Sometimes she seemed almost too motherly to him. He sulked in discomfort. She wasn’t his mother, and she had no right treating him like a child. Gato huffed as he performed the acceptable hand signs in the correct order as the earth below the two of them began to quake.  
“Stand back Yasachi," Toshi guided the girl toward the brush lining the training grounds. Yasachi screeched in horror as the gigantic snake like dragon careened out of the ground, carrying Gato firmly on it’s oversized head. Toshi smiled brightly as the boy’s eyes opened to reveal the yellow-red glow that she knew all too well.  
“Very good," Toshi applauded kindly as the boy centered his chakra to release the jutsu.

“Sensei?” Yasachi seemed overwhelmed with unease as she sat down on the tree stump that her teacher was sitting on earlier. Toshi raised a curious eyebrow as she joined the young girl in worry. Yasachi’s sudden change of tone made her feel uneasy.  
“What is it?” Toshi scratched the back of her head, “You were smiles just a few moments ago. Now you look like the world’s about to end. What’s wrong?”  
“It’s Yasaru and Gato," the girl looked sad as she rubbed her arm in frustration, “I know that Kakashi-sensei is teaching Yasaru everything he needs to know. You’re teaching Gato everything he needs to know. I know how to use mud clones and all, but you know I’ve always been better with shadow clones. I’m not intoned with mud or earth at all.”  
“I’m not asking you to master all earth techniques. Just the few that in handy way more than garden-variety shadow clones.”  
“Where’s the wind techniques you promised?” Yasachi had a desperate look in her eyes, "I know I can do a good job with them! All I need to know is how to do it.”

There was a pause. Toshi searched her mind on a way to figure out how to help the girl’s situation. She had looked toward many people, and not one person stood out to her as a good teacher for her pupil. Toshi rubbed her temple in thought. There wasn’t a soul that was going to help her or her student. In fact the only one that would have been anywhere near good to teach her wind techniques was currently out of town at the moment with his two remaining genin. She gave a huff of angst. In her opinion, he wouldn’t have helped out anyway. He was probably resubmitting his students into the exam again.  
“Come with me," Toshi smiled as she glanced toward her remaining student, “Gato continue practicing that technique. I’ll be back shortly to test your agility with it.”

*****

Yasachi stared in surprise as Toshi led her into the residential district of the village.  
“Where exactly are we going?” the girl questioned a little uneasy. The area seemed a little too badly maintained for her taste. The buildings were worn from the weather, and the streets weren’t exactly up to par when it came to cleanliness. “I’ve only been to this particular area of the village, I think only once in my life.”  
“This is where military housing is located," Toshi begrudged, “let me get a better paying position in this village, and I can afford to live in a nicer place.”  
“This is where you—live?” Yasachi was surprised as Toshi gave a kind nod.  
“It’s a warm roof over my head," she grinned brightly, “besides, I’m only here when it comes to sleep. I don’t usually hang out here often.”  
“Why are we at your home?” Yasachi questioned as they finally reached Toshi’s apartment, “What does this have to do with wind based jutsu?”  
“You’ll find out," Toshi laughed as the two walked up the staircase. Toshi opened the door to her apartment as Yasachi walked through it with interest. There were old photos lining the window seal that overlooked the hokage monument. Yasachi stared out the window in wonder. There seemed to be a tiny bit of beauty left in this area of the village. Despite what her teacher just told her about the district, she believed that this could have been the main reason why Toshi stayed so long in this apartment.  
“Quite a view for such a dump, eh?” Toshi joked as Yasachi began observing the photos on the window seal. There were many to choose from, and each had their own story. The first was an old picture of she and Iruka before Toshi had turned genin. Yasachi figured this because both of their forehead protectors were missing, and Toshi looked to be at least ten or eleven. The girl took the picture with a small smile. Toshi seemed so normal back then. Now, she seemed like this all powerful ninja that could take on anyone without question. Yasachi shook her head with a laugh. The picture amused her entirely. 

Sitting next to the picture of she and Iruka was a small family photo of Toshi’s family. Yasachi picked it up in interest as she did the previous one. Toshi was missing from the photo. Yasachi had heard a few rumors of what happened between Toshi and her father when she was younger. How her father disapproved of her choosing to become a shinobi. It led to a heated argument when she was eleven, and she took her leave for good. The young kunoichi figured that the photo may have been taken after she left her clan. Last was an unusual picture. It was something unlike anything that Yasachi would have ever imagined Toshi of owning. The girl watched her teacher as she toyed with a few boxes in her closet. Biting her lip in anticipation the young ninja took the photo in her hands as she observed it closely.

It looked to be a photo taken some time during a festival. Yasachi couldn’t tell what kind of festival except that the photo was taken at night. To the naked eye, someone would have thought that the photo was only of Iruka, Mitarashi Anko, and Mizuki, a rogue ninja that disappeared from the village a little over a year before. The three seemed to be goofing off in the photo. Yet, unlike any other person that had previously looked at the photograph, Yasachi recognized a possible reason for displaying the snapshot. Hidden within the crowd behind the three were two very familiar young ninja. The two seemed to be laughing in the background of the photo unlike any way that Yasachi had ever witnessed them do in the past. The two looked to be friends, maybe even best friends. The young girl lifted her head with a sly grin toward her teacher as she witnessed a huge stack of files avalanche out of the closet and onto the woman.  
“Care helping me?” Toshi growled as she raised her head to see Yasachi staring at the photo in a trance. Toshi’s eyes immediately widened as she quickly darted toward the girl.  
“It’s rude to not ask permission before touching other’s belongings," the woman seemed to be flushing red as she snatched the picture frame from the girl, “I brought you here to help you; not to look at photographs!”  
Yasachi smiled brightly, “Sorry about that Sensei. What did you need me for again?” There was silence as Toshi observed the expression on her student’s face. It was a look of pure pleasure toward whatever it was that she had found, or found out. Toshi grit her teeth with a returning smirk clearing her throat.  
“Not a word," Toshi could hear the gears in the small girl’s brain spinning wildly in thought as Yasachi gave a sly smile. Toshi snatched the girl by the shoulder as she guided her over toward the closet.

“When Gato’s grandfather died, he left me all of his technique scrolls,” she began searching through a rather large box that she had dug out of the closet, “I’m sure Gato-sensei had a few wind techniques that you could work on for the time being.”  
“That’s wonderful!” Yasachi’s expression brightened as the two rummaged through the many rolls of parchment in the box.  
“Mud clone technique," Toshi began naming them off as she separated them into two stacks. One for possible techniques that her student could use, and the other for the remaining scrolls that were too advanced for the young kunoichi to handle.  
“Camouflage Technique," Toshi began handing jutsu scrolls to the girl, “you’ll need that one.” There was still more rummaging as Yasachi noticed Toshi’s face turn grim.  
“I’m sorry," Toshi looked almost defeated, “the Adachi clan is an earth based family. I had a feeling that he wouldn’t have any—wait a minute!” There was a pause as Toshi took from the box an ancient looking scroll. There was a thick layer of dust on the parchment and the seal looked to have never been broken before. Toshi took the scroll in thought as she cracked open the wax seal that had covered the entire end.  
“What is it?” Yasachi scooted toward her teacher as they both looked in the scroll’s contents.  
“Wind Vortex Disaster," Toshi read out loud, “it’s got the Uzumaki crest on the seal. Usually a scroll with that kind of symbol is government related. I wonder if this was a jutsu used by one of the hokages?”  
“The hokages?” Yasachi quickly snatched the scroll, “That’s awesome! I’m gonna try it.”  
“Now, now," Toshi took it back rolling it up, “the Konoha Uzumaki is a very significant symbol to be on one of my sensei’s jutsu scrolls. This could be an S-class technique, and it could kill you.”  
“Not fair," Yasachi barked toward the woman, “you just told Gato that the stone dragon was S-class. Why can’t I use the jutsu just once?”  
“Because I know what goes into performing Gato’s jutsu," Toshi smarted back just as childish, “I’ve never seen nor heard of this technique before. I don’t want you killed.”  
“Let me use it," Yasachi grinned brightly as she ran over toward the photo that she was looking at earlier, “or I tell everyone about this!” She flashed the photo with an evil giggle as Toshi dropped the scroll on the ground in haste.  
“What?” Toshi looked to be distressed toward the threat of blackmail, “That’s just a picture of some friends of mine.”  
“Sure!” Yasachi grinned almost too evilly for the woman’s sake, “Specially the close friend you’re laughing with in the background—Oh, what the other ninja will say when I tell them that you have a picture of you and—“ She paused trying to find a good nick name for the remaining shinobi in the picture, “—BOYFRIEND-SENSEI!”  
“Give me the photo, Yasachi," Toshi’s voice became threatening as she held out her injured hand, “give it to me, or—“  
“Or what?” Yasachi held the picture frame out of reach, “You’ll sick your boyfriend on me?”  
“He is not my boyfriend," Toshi growled through clenched teeth as she tried her best to keep her temper in check.  
“Okay," Yasachi attempted to hand back the picture frame as she jerked it away quickly, “only—if, and only if you allow me to work on that jutsu!” 

There was silence for a moment. Toshi and Yasachi stood at their spots as though they were squaring off in some deranged face-off. The jonin rubbed her temple in frustration as she tossed the scroll to the young girl in defeat; Yasachi returning the gesture with the photo frame.  
“If you die, I’m not responsible," Toshi pointed toward the door, “now, to find you a teacher to help you with it.”  
“You mean you’re not going to teach me?”  
“I told you already," Toshi reasoned apologetically, “I know absolutely nothing about wind techniques. Yet, I do know someone that will help us find someone who’s free to teach you what you need to know.”  
“Are you sure?” Yasachi held the scroll in worry, “I was really looking forward to having you help me?”  
“I really wish I could,” Toshi shook her head, “but I don’t know the first thing about wind nature manipulation, but don’t worry. We’ll find someone to help you.”  
“How?” The girl walked out the apartment door with her teacher, “Who do you know that can help us.”  
“Your old academy sensei," Toshi locked the door as they walked down the staircase, “he’s the one who helps assign students to potential genin teams. Come with me, and we’ll figure this entire thing out.” The girl followed her teacher’s command as the two rushed out of the residential district and toward the ninja academy on the other side of town.

*****

“No," Toshi threw her hands in the air as she attempted to leave, “I’ll find someone else to teach her on my own then.”  
“Quick being such a whinny baby," Iruka laughed in his desk chair as Yasachi shot a curious smile toward her teacher, who was fuming while holding firmly onto the room’s door handle as though her life depended on it.  
“Face it, Toshi," Iruka twirled a pencil in his fingers as he leaned his desk chair backward, “with the chunin exams in a few weeks, every jonin instructor that I have listed is working around the clock to help their students pass. Since the last test, every jonin that I know want to submit their rookies through. I guess the last bunch made a huge impression on the village. Apparently rookie genin are strong enough to survive whatever Anko and Ibiki have in store for them.”  
“Are you sure there are no others that can help?” Toshi’s voice seemed frightened as she gripped the door handle with force. She wanted to leave. She wanted to escape anything that had to do with the jonin that Iruka had in mind to teach Yasachi.

“You know, I was thinking earlier today about Asuma?” Toshi tried to suggest, “You think you could talk with him about it? He’s an expert at wind chakra!”  
“No can do," Iruka shook his head sternly, “he’s decided to enter his two remaining genin into the exams this time. He feels that they’re up to par to compete with the others. He doesn’t have time to baby-sit your students.“ He paused as he smiled again toward Yasachi, “I mean that in the nicest possible way.”  
“No offense taken, Iruka-sensei!” The girl grinned brightly as she sat in patience toward her teacher’s decision, “If only I had a oneness with earth or water. Then Toshi-sensei could teach me—," she looked over toward her teacher, “right?”  
“Right," Toshi grumbled back. Her face was still staring helplessly toward the door as she gripped the handle tightly. The face of the jonin that Iruka suggested minutes earlier raced through her mind as though he were invading it against her will. She spun around leaning up against the door. She slid down in defeat burying her face in her arms.  
“I really don’t want to ask him to help," she groaned in frustration, “he’s just so—annoying!“

“He’s free, and that’s what counts," Iruka chuckled watching his sister-like companion stare up toward him in disgust, “the student that he’s been tutoring just enrolled in the academy this year. I haven’t assigned any genin to him yet, so yes—he’s free to teach Yasachi. Don’t worry about it, Toshi. He’s a skilled teacher. He may or may not have a oneness with wind, but his teaching methods are unquestionable. In fact a month before the attack on the village during the last chunin exam, I suggested Kakashi to allow him to take Naruto under his wing.”

There was a moment of silence. Yasachi sighed uncomfortably. There had been many moments like this all day long. They were beginning to itch on her nerves. She looked toward her teacher. If this individual was as good as Iruka was claiming him to be, she wanted to learn from him.  
“Get over what ever grudge you have against this guy, Sensei!” Yasachi finally broke the silence as she jumped up to meet her teacher face to face, “We’re wasting precious time. I really need to learn this jutsu, and I believe that whoever Iruka-sensei has in store for me can help!” Toshi gave an amused smirk as she rose to meet her student eye to eye.  
“Tough words for someone who was whining about his teaching a few months ago when he subbed for me during my family crisis." Toshi exclaimed with her hands on her hips, “It took the life of me to ask him to teach you that time, and to be honest I think he did it out of pity for what I was going through. Yet, now the situation is an entirely different circumstance!” She spun around scratching her chin in though and in fear, “He’ll want some sort of payment this time.”  
“What kind of payment?” Yasachi was concerned for her teacher as Iruka let out a huge laugh in delight.

“Yeah Sis, what kind of payment will he ask for this time?” He blurted out in tears of laughter as Toshi shot a piercing stare toward her friend. She watched him lean back his chair again. She wanted to pull it out from under him.  
“That’s what I’m afraid of," the girl rubbed her forehead. She could feel a migraine coming on.

Toshi gave her usual defeated sigh as she motioned for Yasachi to follow her out the door, “If theres no one else, I think we could give it a try, but don’t be surprised if theres a report on a jonin being rushed to the emergency ward.”  
“Be nice," Iruka scolded as the door slammed shut. The young academy instructor chuckled to himself again returning to his paperwork. He almost wished that he could witness the conversation that was about to take place between the jonin he suggested and his best friend.

*****

It didn’t take long, and Yasachi and Toshi were in the merchant district of Konoha. Toshi walked along the street as she peered into the many establishments that their village had to offer. The many ramen stands, the local bookstore, and the flower shop. Yet, none of them contained the individual that she was looking for. Finally after much search, grumbling swearwords under her breath, and frustration, Toshi flopped herself onto a bench.  
“I guess we’ll have to wait for him to find us instead," she gave her student a tired expression. Her headache was getting worse. Her forehead was pounding a sadistic pattern that only she could feel. Almost waiting for twenty minuets, Toshi gave a breath of nervousness as a familiar voice caught her attention; an attention that she didn’t want to give in the first place.

“Toshi, fancy seeing you here, and I mean fancy in the most honorable of ways.”

“Save it, Ebisu," Toshi stood up as she snatched her student by the wrist, “I need a favor.” The ninja smiled largely as they peeked out of the dark rimmed sunglasses that they were wearing. He held a sly grin; almost sinister in its appearance. Yasachi gulped a little intimidated. She had learned a few chakra control techniques from this ninja, but for some unknown reason he looked rather different today. He looked flirtatious and creepy at the same time. Yasachi stared at her teacher. She understood why Toshi didn’t want to confront this man about teaching her.  
“Favor to ask?” Ebisu grinned brightly shoving his hands into his pockets, “You know I don’t do favors for just anyone!” The man looked Toshi up and down as Yasachi winced in pain toward the sudden tight grip on her arm. There was an awkward pause between the two elite ninja as the girl witnessed her teacher almost reach the boiling point of her patience level.  
Toshi groaned heavily in resentment, “The problem is I can’t teach her wind techniques. Iruka suggested you because you specialize at teaching. I really need you to help her learn a jutsu that I found earlier this morning. She needs to know how to perform it by the next chunin exam.”  
“Interesting," Ebisu rubbed his chin in thought, “I’ve taught your group before. They’re not that easy to warm up to, but this one—," he glanced toward Yasachi with a kind smile, “—is skilled, I grant you that. Sure, why not?” Toshi’s expression brightened as did Yasachi’s.  
“That’s great!” Toshi laughed as she motioned Yasachi over to her new instructor, “I’ll just leave you two to learn—“ The woman quickly spun around attempting to flee the area as fast as she could, or at least before he suggested a payment.  
“Ah, Ah, Ah," Ebisu held his finger in the air shaking it back and fourth, “not so fast, Toshi-darling.”  
“Damn it," the woman grumbled under her breath skidding to a halt. Toshi gave a sigh of grief turning around to meet the man face to face. “What do you want?” She spoke through clenched teeth shooting a fake smile toward the ninja.

Ebisu strolled over toward the woman placing his arm around her with a tight squeeze, “As I said, I don’t favors for just anyone.”  
“If you value your life, you’ll let go of me," Toshi grumbled as Ebisu ignored the threat with a suave grin. He pushed the sunglasses further up his nose as he patted her shoulder with his remaining hand. Toshi glared toward both of his arms. She sighed. She was at least a little relieved to know where both of his hands were anyway.  
“The chunin festival," Ebisu continued as Yasachi tried not to laugh. She knew that her teacher was going to whale on him at any moment. Yasachi secretly hoped she wouldn’t. She really needed a mentor for this jutsu.  
“What about it?” Toshi questioned a little in fear to what Ebisu had in mind.  
“I kinda sorta," the man rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Toshi crossed her arms as she waited impatiently for him to finish. She could see him blushing.

“I need a date," the elite instructor blurted out finally.  
“People go to the festival all the time without anyone," Toshi sighed in annoyance, “take me for instance. I go alone all the time—oops!” She smacked her own mouth shut as Ebisu’s grin grew wider. His arm smacked around her once more giving her a slight hug.  
“So I’ll pick you up that night at sevenish?” He giggled almost a little too giddy for the woman’s sake. Toshi spun around to her student as Yasachi nodded her head in desperation. Toshi’s view moved toward the young ninja’s hands. She was gripping the parchment.  
“F—ffff," Toshi was forcing herself to agree on the date as she shut her eyes tightly, “ffffffff—ffffffff—“  
“Well,” Ebisu’s eyebrows arched above his sunglasses as his patience was running thin.  
“F—FINE!” Toshi smacked her forehead in defeat as Ebisu hugged her tightly. Toshi growled in hid direction.  
“Make sure you look pretty!” Ebisu backed off from the growl straightening himself while pushing the glasses back up his nose again, “Not that you don’t always look pretty—but dress nice!” Toshi grimaced as the man stared toward her blushing from ear to ear.  
“Whatever," Toshi turned around as she thought about the novel in her back waste sack. She had completely forgotten the other favor that she had taken on. Toshi sighed in frustration. She owed too many people for too many things. First it was the task of reading that dumb perverted novel of Kakashi’s. Now, she had just earned herself a date with the biggest closet pervert in all of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. 

“You had better pass that exam," Toshi slapped her palm onto the top of Yasachi’s head as she spoke quietly, “I’m literally going through hell for you!”  
“Yes, Ma'am," Yasachi saluted in joy as she scampered away with Ebisu, “I won’t let you down.”

*****

It was close to a week before the big event of the Chunin Exams. Kakashi was making his way toward the messenger look-out as he thought over a decision that he had been contemplating the night before. Kakashi stared toward the sky. It looked to be almost noon, if it wasn’t already. He glanced toward the ground as his small ninja companion stared back up toward him with a sly grin.  
“This is a big deal," the pug nagged his owner, “she’ll never suspect you!”  
“We’ve been through this before," Kakashi groaned in annoyance. He didn’t feel like arguing with Pakkun anymore over the topic, “I’ve made my decision, and I am not turning back now. We’re almost at the messaging tower. Be on your best behavior.”  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” Pakkun barked back hurtfully.  
“Last time we were there, you nearly took out three birds," Kakashi growled in annoyance, “behave!”  
“I’m a dog, and I have needs and instincts! You’re awful cranky today," Pakkun was annoyed toward the accusation as he trotted next to the ninja. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with another growl as the small dog chuckled slightly.  
“She still hasn’t updated you on what chapter she’s on, huh?”  
“Hush,” Kakashi murmured as he tried his best to keep from summoning the ninja hound away, “the last time I talked to her about the book, she just blushed and walked away without a word.”  
“So she’s read at least the first page?”  
“Possibly," Kakashi thought about their deal, “I’m hoping that she did. I was looking forward to discussing it with her.”  
“Face it Pervert-Boy," Pakkun laughed lightly, “you ain’t ever gonna find a person to read that nonsense cover to cover. You’re probably the only one buying those books.”  
“They’re best sellers,” Kakashi defended his novels, “and I’m not arguing about that to you again.”

The two finally arrived at the lookout when Kakashi pulled from his pocked a small rolled up piece of parchment. He walked over toward one of the bird cages as he attached the message to the hawk's talon. He allowed the hawk to rest on his arm as he guided it to the window. In a flash the bird was gone as he watched his message fly away with it.  
“No turning back now," Kakashi whispered to himself as though he were reminding himself of his duties. The ninja didn’t say another word as he made his way out the door and into town. 

****

“Sensei, LOOK OUT!” Gato screamed his loudest as Toshi sprang up from her seated spot. She stared up into the sky as the sun around her formed a gigantic snake-like shadow on the ground. Quickly the woman snatched her puzzle book as she leapt away from her perch. The gigantic body of the stone dragon plummeted into the ground as Gato emerged from the sky. He leapt down toward his teacher, who was lying still on the ground covered in dust.  
“Sorry about that," the boy apologized helping Toshi up from the ground, “I’m still working on ordering the dragon with my mind.”  
Toshi dusted herself off, “At least you’ve got the summoning part down pat. Now, to get you in tone with the commands. Let me tell you something that your grandfather told me a long time ago about the dragon.” Gato perked his ears the best he could as he sat down on a log sitting next to Toshi.

“The dragon is a spiritual summoning jutsu. It takes a good natured ninja to perform it to its fullest. The dragon takes on the same values and aspects that you do. If you want to disarm an opponent, the dragon will need to want to disarm them. When you summon the stone dragon, you and the dragon become one. That’s why it’s so important to master the jutsu. One mistake could cause your own life to be at stake.”  
“I understand Toshi-sensei," Gato smiled kindly, “and thanks for knocking some sense into me a few weeks ago. Watching that dragon nearly take you out made me understand why you were so determined with me using this jutsu right.” Toshi and Gato sat for a moment in silence as the two chuckled toward one another. Toshi scratched her head in amusement. It seemed only five months before that the two of them were at each other’s throats. Toshi gave a hefty sigh as she stared upward. Gato was like a nephew she never had. Despite their constant head butting, the two were a great match. Toshi was almost tempted to find Kakashi and thank him for setting her up with this team.

“Check it out," Gato pointed upward, “isn’t that one of the messenger hawks from the lookout?” Toshi squinted her eyes as she still stared upward.  
“I guess it is," Toshi’s stomach jumped in anticipation, “but I don’t know why it’s hovering around here? The chunin exam isn’t for another week.” The two ninja watched carefully as the bird swooped down toward the young woman. It perched itself on a nearby rock as Toshi approached it carefully.  
“Who’s it from?” Gato watched in interest as Toshi pulled from it’s leg as small message. Toshi opened the contents of the tiny scroll-like paper. Her eyes skimmed over the small kanjis on the parchment.

“Here," she suddenly slapped her puzzle book into her student’s hands, “finish this book while I’m gone. Don’t summon the dragon anymore today. You need some time to rest and regain your chakra.”  
“Who was it from?” Gato became worried for his teacher as Toshi sprang into the trees outlining their training area.

“Rats!” The boy kicked the ground in anger, “I hate it when she leaves me in the dark!”

*****

“Come in," Tsunade answered the rapid knocking on her office door as the hinges creaked the door wide. Tsunade glanced up from her mountainous paperwork and scrolls with a kind smile, “One thing I have to hand to you, you certainly have better punctuality than your rival.”  
“You wanted to see me, Lady Hokage?” Toshi peeked into the room as meekly. The note that she received from Tsunade moments before set her mind to worry. With the chunin exams beginning in just a short time, she had a feeling that the summoning had to do with her students. Their spots in the exam meant the world to her. She was afraid that Tsunade had different plans for all three of them. Toshi gave a shutter in thought. She didn’t want anything to jeopardize their chance of gaining a higher rank.

“Calm down Toshi, and sit down," Tsunade pointed toward a chair on the other side of her desk. Toshi took the chair as she sat down quietly.  
“You were pretty vague on the summons," Toshi placed the small parchment carefully on Tsunade’s desk, “does this by chance have to do with my team?”  
“Partially," Tsunade smiled kindly. Toshi raised an eyebrow. She and Tsunade had butted heads in the past. She wasn’t used to the hokage’s nice behavior. She was almost waiting on some sort of shouted order. Toshi searched her mind to find a reason for the hokage to yell at her. She hadn’t fought with Kakashi for almost a month. The two were just too busy training Gato and Yasaru.

“Let’s get to the point, shall we?” Tsunade motioned her assistant Shizune to fetch a medium sized box from atop of the filing cabinet in her office.

“The chunin exams are in a week. Are your students ready?” The woman stood up as she paced the room gazing out the window in thought.  
“I haven’t checked on the twins lately. You might want to check with Ebisu and Kakashi. As for Gato, he’s as ready as he’ll ever be.”  
“Excellent," Tsunade gave another surprisingly gentle grin, “then my plans are working out perfectly.” Toshi raised a curious eyebrow as she rose up from her seat in alarm.  
“What kind of plans?” Toshi approached the desk more closely, “What is it, and why are you so happy about it?”  
“What are your plans for the future, Toshi?” Tsunade took her seat again as the two kunoichi held a small staring contest.  
“I figured I’d take on another team of genin," Toshi was taken aback by the question as she plopped herself on the chair again.  
“Another team,” Tsunade burst out in a giggle fit as her assistant chuckled in response toward the comment, “you could barely handle your first team. What makes you think you can take on three more genin?”  
“I’ve learnt a lot, Tsunade-sama," Toshi appeared humble for the first time in front of her superior, “I’ve learnt patience with my three, and I realized today that theres a bond there. A bond that I hope can never be broken.”  
“Ah yes," Tsunade patted the small box that Shizune gave her earlier, “the bond between a student and their teacher. It’s far greater of a bond when you’re on the teacher’s end, I’m sure? You become almost of a mother figure to them. I’m sure that Gato has become one of your closest students.”  
“He reminds me so much of his grandfather,” Toshi thought about the boy for a moment, “his attitude, his skills. It’s so uncanny. It’s like Gato-sensei left a mud clone of himself before he died.” The three women chuckled toward the sentiment as Toshi scratched the back of her head.  
“If you have three genin lined up for me after I’m finished with the three I have now; it would be an honor to take them on," Toshi bowed her head toward her superior.

There was a silent moment between the two. Tsunade shot a sly grin toward her assistant as the woman finally shoved the box toward the young woman before her.  
“Unfortunately, I or Iruka haven’t anyone lined up for you after your genin become chunin, which is something I’m hoping that they accomplish next week.” Toshi nodded toward the hokage’s words as Tsunade grinned brightly.  
“The elders of the ninja council and I have been talking, and we’ve decided that we need to take a new look at our entire program. Our security and ninja haven’t been accomplishing the workload that we or any of us had hoped for in almost ten years; the Third Hokage’s demise being one of them.”  
“I heard that there was no possible way to reach him," Toshi tried to defend the accusation that Tsunade made.  
“He was on a roof," Tsunade shook her head in grief as Toshi gasped. The hokage nodded in agreement as she knew that Toshi figured out the solution to that particular problem; a solution that no other ninja had concluded during the attack that fateful day.  
“That doesn’t make sense," Toshi shook her head, “there was a force field—“  
“The force field guarded anyone from entering the battle from on top of the roof," Tsunade explained as Toshi shook her head in revelation.  
“So there could have been a way to stop them," Toshi smacked her forehead, “uggh—I knew that if only I was there!”  
“I felt the same way when I found out," Tsunade shook her head, “and I knew that once I told you, you would figure it out too.” Toshi blinked a few times as the older woman nodded her head, “As I was telling you before. The ninja program in our village needs a complete revamping, and I was hoping that you would help me.” Tsunade made another shove toward the box as Toshi raised a confused eyebrow toward the gesture. With a small sigh of confidence, Toshi took the small compartment as she unlatched the silver lock from the front. Tsunade gave a slight grin toward Shizune as Toshi lifted the box’s lid.

Sitting peacefully within the royal blue velvet lining of the box stared a bright white face. Toshi’s eyes widened in disbelief as she scooped her fingers into the box. Tsunade grinned brightly toward the young ninja as Toshi lifted the ornamental piece from it's container.  
“It’s a dragon," she brushed her free hand across the porcelain mask. There were small red details painted upon the eyes and nose of the figurehead. Toshi stared into its shiny finish as her own faded reflection stared back.

“I can’t," she placed the mask back into the container shutting the box tightly. Toshi put the box back onto her superior’s desk, “I’ve already told the ninja council many times that I will not serve under Anbu. I applied for it when I was seventeen, and they told me ‘no’ because of my gender. Then they went behind my back and started recruiting female ninja into the program. I know that they rejected me because of my clan, and I refused to follow their command from that day forward.”  
“Toshi," Tsunade reached out as Toshi rose from her spot and toward the door, “please?”  
“No," the ninja glared back, “that’s my final—“  
“You wont be serving the Anbu!” the woman yelled, “I have no intentions of having you serve Anbu!”  
“I don’t get it," Toshi huffed in anxiety, “what’s with the mask? That’s an Anbu cover! Only Anbu squad members wear that sort of thing!”  
“They do," Tsunade rubbed her temple as she tried to explain, “but it’s far more complicated that that. You wont exactly be serving under Anbu—“ Toshi frowned slightly closing the door.  
“I’m offering you the position to command Anbu,” Tsunade spoke as humbly as possible, “I want you to retrain and recruit new elite ninja for our program. Just now, you figured out the only way to have saved our previous hokage from his death, I knew then, that you were the one for the job.”  
“You were testing me?” Toshi sat back down in curiosity, “so the hokage—“  
“Really did die on top of a rooftop, that part is true. What matters most is that you figured out the solution that may have saved him. A solution that no other ninja concluded that day. Maybe you are right? If you were there that day, you could have saved him?” Toshi growled slightly. She hated feeling that way. She wanted so bad to keep from blaming her for her leader’s demise.  
“You’re an awe-inspiring kunoichi, Toshi," Tsunade added as sincerely as possible, “since the first day I began assigning you missions, I have had my doubts. Yet, thanks to the people closest to you, I have learnt to see beyond that tough exterior. I believe without a shadow of a doubt that you will revamp this village into greatness.”  
“So when you say command Anbu?”, Toshi tried to understand more clearly as she motioned her leader for a further explanation.  
“You will be Primary Chief Captain of the Anbu black-ops program, and secondary coordinator of ninja missions.”  
“Secondary coordinator?” Toshi tried not to smile, “Who will I serve under?”  
“Me," Tsunade clarified, “the only others that you have to follow orders from will be the elders council.” Toshi’s eyes widened in amazement and shock as she felt a huge burst of energy emerge from her body. Overwhelmed with emotion and excitement, she leaned back into the chair with a gaped expression as Tsunade smiled kindly toward her.

“You understand that taking on this position means that you will quite possibly be the third or fourth highest ranking ninja in this village?” Tsunade gave a sly grin as Toshi nodded blankly in a stunned manner, “This position will take you almost to a level below sannin." Tsunade grinned brightly as the girl shook her head in disbelief. There was a moment of silence as Toshi took the box into her arms again. She opened the contents staring toward the dragon’s face once more.  
“They wanted to give you a standard dog mask, but I had them make this one especially for you," the older woman chuckled, “it’s to represent the jutsu that has brought you this far in your ninja career.”  
“You’re being far to kind on the matter," Toshi remarked quietly, “there was someone else wasn’t there?” Tsunade huffed slightly toward the assumption as she and her assistant glanced eye to eye in guilt.

“I offered it to the only other ninja in this village good enough for the assignment," Tsunade confessed, “but they refused the position—and offered you.” Toshi tried to search her mind on who could have turned her superior’s offer down. She shook her head in disbelief again. What fool would have turned down an opportunity like this one?  
“Was it Jiraiya-sama? Asuma? Gai?”, Toshi began blurting out possible candidates. 

There was another moment of quiet in the office.

“No," Tsunade stamped a few papers as she handed them to her assistant to file, “Jiraiya is already higher ranking, and much to free to take on the task. Asuma and Gai, grant that they are skilled, wouldn’t be able to take on the assignment at hand.” Tsunade reached into her desk drawer as she pulled out a small shred of parchment. She unrolled the small memo handing it carefully to Toshi.  
“This arrived earlier this morning," Tsunade smiled, “try not to be too surprised. Goodness knows, I was.” Toshi stared down toward the note in interest reading the small message written on it.

Lady Hokage,

As much as I would love to take your offer, I must decline. My Anbu days are far over, and I have much bigger goals to take on. Despite your feelings toward my decision, I have decided that there is one other elite ninja in this village that would be far greater of an asset to your plans than I would be. She’s a little rough around the edges, but deep down she holds not only the skills required, but the courage that it takes to become the leader of the Anbu program. I nominate Hitteki Toshiwakai for the position in confidence that she will do an outstanding job.

Yours Truly,

Hatake Kakashi

Toshi’s eyes began tearing up as her grip on the note shook. She handed the small note back to Tsunade in complete bewilderment.  
“Someone forged this, didn’t they?” Toshi refused to believe that it was really her rival that had written the note, “Kakashi’s walking around somewhere right now, oblivious to whatever is going on—RIGHT?”  
“Afraid not," Tsunade chuckled in amusement, “this note is from Kakashi, and I believe that if he has that much confidence in you after so much fighting between the two of you, then you are the only one left for the job. I warned you to not be too surprised.”  
“He’s such an idiot!” Toshi was disappointed in Kakashi as she began pacing the room, “Why would he refuse?”  
“Can you think for one moment why he would?” Tsunade defended the jonin, “He believes in you, Toshi. He stood in my office a few months ago almost in tears because of you.”  
“What did I do?” Toshi was interested as sarcasm laced in her voice, “Hurt his feelings?”  
“NO," Tsunade was losing patience in the woman, “he refused to leave my office until I assigned your parents’ case to him. He was determined to help you. Deep down, I think—no I BELIEVE that he’s your friend; and the two of you are way too stubborn to admit it to anyone or each other.”

“I’ll take the job," Toshi didn’t react toward the hokage’s comments, “I’ll do my best, but try not to take Kakashi’s words to seriously. He was probably buttering you up so you wouldn’t take his rejection too personal.” There wasn’t another word as Toshi snatched the box, and walked out of the office. Tsunade stared toward the door in disappointment, while gazing toward the note again.  
“Foolish child," she muttered under her breath placing the note back into her desk drawer.

*****

Toshi was a little more than excited as she walked the streets of Konoha. She gave a few smiles and friendly waves toward some passing friends making her way toward the training grounds that she had left Gato on.  
“Pack it up, you’re going home!” Toshi smiled kindly toward her student nudging his sleeping body gently with her foot.  
“Awe mom, five more minutes," Gato groaned from under his open puzzle book while Toshi rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
“C’mon, rise and shine Gato," Toshi ordered with another nudge of her shoe, “I need you to follow me. I’ve got to tell you and your teammates something important about next week.”  
“What’s so important that it can’t wait till my nap’s over?" Gato begrudged as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
“Trust me, it’s important enough," Toshi ordered again helping the boy up from his spot.

It didn’t take long to pry herself away from Ebisu as she escorted her only kunoichi squad member from her temporary teacher. Toshi used a mud clone to distract the man while she and her genin teammates got away. Gato chuckled toward the gesture. The relationship between his teacher and Ebisu amused him. He may have been able to use that detail in the future to get his teacher to do something for him that she didn’t want to participate in.

*****

“Be careful you guys!” Kakashi warned the three ninja as they arrived on the North training grounds. Yasachi, Gato, and Toshi witnessed their smallest and youngest team member leap into the air flinging a few kunai and shuriken into a rather huge stone ahead of them. The boy slammed is feet into the ground as he made a small hand seal to center his chakra. With one quick jolt of energy, Yasaru sent his chakra through almost-invisible trip wire and into the kunai. Toshi’s eyes widened in amazement as the stone exploded to dust and debris. Toshi shook the dirt from her hair as the boy stood before her beaming with pride.  
“Looks like you’ve learnt a rather helpful tactic?” Toshi patted him on the head, “I’m very proud of you."  
“Thanks Toshi-sensei!” Yasaru returned an unorthodox hug as she patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, “You believing in us, got me motivated!”  
“Glad to know I can knock some sort of sense into you all," Toshi chuckled kindly as Kakashi cleared his throat in anticipation.  
“I held up my end of the bargain," he held out his hand, “the question is—did you?”

The three genin teammates widened their eyes in confusion as the once fairly flesh toned face of their teacher flushed a bright red.  
“Don’t you dare!” Kakashi snatched her arm before she could get away, “You did that the last time I asked you. We had a deal Toshi.”  
“Well—," Toshi stared toward her students in complete embarrassment, “—couldn’t we talk about it later—like, not in front of the kids?”  
“All I want to know is what chapter did you get to?” 

Pakkun, who was sitting on one of the nearby rocks, cocked his head in interest as he waited for Toshi’s response.  
“OKAY!” Toshi finally yelled at her rival. He gave a blank, yet scared expression as Toshi huffed in anxiety, “I read it—I read it all—“ There was silence as Toshi slapped the book into Kakashi’s hands in an almost reluctant manner. Kakashi observed the action as a small smile crept across his masked face.  
“I read it five times," Toshi admitted in shame. Kakashi’s eyes widened again toward Toshi as Pakkun’s mouth almost fell off of his face from holding it open so wide.  
“FIVE TIMES?” Kakashi yelled in shock and disbelief, "You’re kidding!”  
“NO," Toshi was more than humiliated as she sat down to brace herself from the confession, “after the first chapter, I was hooked. I don’t know what happened. After I got done reading it, a sort of anxiety came over me and I just had to pick it up again.”  
Kakashi was more than pleased with her response, “I guess I’ll just have to let you borrow the next novel!”  
“Don’t bother," she covered her face in shame muttering something else.  
“Missed that last part," Kakashi smiled eagerly completely forgetting that there were minors present. He leaned in closer to hear her reply, “Care repeating it?”  
“I SAID—," Toshi lifted her head up quickly whacking him in the nose with her forehead, “I’ve—already—“  
“YES,” Kakashi was overwhelmed with gloating excitement. It was she who had been calling him a pervert for almost a year for reading the novels to begin with.  
“I’ve already read it," she muttered with a pouting frown crossing her legs and turning away from him.  
“YES,” Kakashi yelled in utter joy, “you’re just like me now!”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Toshi bounced up from the rock and into her rival’s face.  
“I never want to hear your call me a pervert ever again, am I clear?” Kakashi crossed his arms with a smug grin under his mask. Toshi growled. Even though he was masked, she could still see it.  
“Fine—," Toshi shoved her hands into her pockets, “—ass-hole.”

“So, what was it that you wanted us to know? You said that it was important," Gato yawned again staring out toward the village. Evening was approaching, and the sun was finally setting.  
“Oh," Toshi remembered as she turned away from Kakashi, “I’ll tell you three on the way home. I want you to get plenty of rest tonight. Tomorrow I’m going to test to see exactly how much you three have grown over the past month.”

As the three genin made their way back into the village, Toshi turned back toward Kakashi briefly, as his smug smile stared back again.  
“The books are good, I’ll grant you that," she scratched the back of her head, “but you didn’t have to do what you did.” Kakashi chuckled lightly.  
“Sorry, did I embarrass you in front of your students?" He gloated as she shook her head in annoyance.  
“You’re such a moron," she walked on, “I wasn’t even talking about that.”  
As Toshi made her way into the village, Kakashi stood silently in alarm as Pakkun joined his owner’s side.  
“I take it that the hokage told her everything?” He suggested as Kakashi gave a huff of anxiety toward the choice that he made earlier that day. 

“You do understand that your student, Naruto, is scheduled to return sometime next year?” Pakkun sat patiently next to Kakashi as he sat down on a rock overlooking the village, “It’ll call for many more missions involving the organization that’s looking for him.”  
“And?” Kakashi wanted an explanation on where his dog was going with this statement, “What about it?”  
“How long do you think that this needs to go on, Kakashi?” Pakkun huffed in frustration toward the man, “The two of you have been at each other’s throats since before I can remember. You know, a long time ago, a young shinobi fresh into the Anbu threw an off the wall idea toward me that could end the rivalry once and for all. At that time, I disagreed with him entirely on his plans. Mainly because the shinobi and the one he was rivals with were too young to cope with the situation. Yet, now from watching that shinobi and that kunoichi the past year, I know that his plans were on a right track, and that it needed to be done eventually.” The ninja hound paused as Kakashi shut his only visible eye in fear to what he was concluding.

“Kakashi, you know as well as I do that the two of you no longer have the time to carry on this act. After she takes on this new position, and Naruto returns to your side, the two of you won’t even make contact unless it has to do with a mission.” Kakashi sat in silence as he took in what ever his small friend had to say.  
“Just like the Anbu position that the hokage offered to you, it’s your choice," Pakkun nudged the ninja’s hand that was holding the small novel, “and in my honest opinion you need to look deep within yourself and make a right move. You always were the one to make the first move when it came to Toshi; mainly because she was too stubborn to give in first. Just know that I trust your judgment.” With that being said the small pug scampered into the trees as Kakashi raised his head to stare into the starlight sky of the oncoming evening.  
“He’s right," Kakashi hated to admit, “for the first time—he’s right.”

*****

“That sounds like an awful lot of work, Toshi-sensei," Yasachi was more than stunned to find out the great news, “we’re all happy for you, and we’ll do our best to pass so that you can keep the job. Who knows, the pay might be more than enough to move you out of that raunchy neighborhood?”  
“Hey," Toshi chuckled scolding her student, “I like that raunchy neighborhood.” The four took a shortcut through the merchant district as Toshi’s eyes were suddenly caught by a brand new uniform sitting snugly on a mannequin within a small shop window. The outfit consisted of a new long sleeved top and ankle pants, bright red. The shoes were black strapped sandals, and the uniform consisted of a brand new pair of fingerless metal-guard gloves. The outfit was complete with a black sleeveless overcoat trimmed in gold. Sewn on the back was a Konoha Uzumaki patch. Toshi stared toward the forehead of the mannequin. There was a matching bright red sash across it. Toshi figured that it was for a forehead protector.  
“Nice threads," Gato complemented, “very suiting.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” She grinned slyly toward all three of them, “What are you up to?”  
“Well," Yasachi grinned brightly, “all three of us are thinking about changing our uniforms for the big exam. Gato and Yasaru have already bought their outfits, and I’m still waiting on mine to be fitted for next week.”  
“And?” Toshi stared up toward the outfit again in interest.  
“With your new job, you'll have more than enough to afford that outfit, or any outfit for that matter.”  
“Face it Sensei," Yasaru grinned with a slight chuckle, “your jonin uniform is worn out. You have holes in both the top and the bottoms, and your shoes look worn too.” Toshi thought for a moment as she pressed her finger slightly on the window’s glass.  
“You really think so?” She asked almost too kindly for the children’s’ sake, “You really think it’ll look good on me?”  
“I think so," Yasachi gave a comforting pat on her teacher’s arm, “and I think it’ll catch some lucky guy’s eye too!”  
“It’ll be a change," Gato tried to look cool as he continued his weed chewing, “a good change.”  
“Go for it!” Yasaru cheered as Toshi nodded her head in agreement.  
“I’ll get it before the exam!” She smiled, “Just as long as the guy’s eye that it catches isn’t Ebisu, I’m fine with it!” Yasachi chuckled lightly as all three of them stared toward each other with sly smiles.  
“Oh, we weren’t talking about him!” Yasaru blurted out without thinking as his sister tackled him to the ground. Toshi immediately stopped her joyful walk spinning around to all three of them. The three genin’s eyes widened in terror as they could swear they witnessed fire shoot out of Toshi’s ears, nose, eyes and mouth.  
“I’ll give you a five-second head start!” Toshi growled in fury, “FIVE—FOUR—“  
“Sensei, please reconsider?” Gato dropped the grass from his mouth as he tried to plead.  
“THREE—TWO—“  
“Oh Man!” Yasaru was panicking snatching his sister’s arm in fear, “Me and my big mouth!”  
“You got that right!” The girl punch him on the head as Toshi cracked her knuckles in intimidation.  
“ONE!” She shouted as the three children screamed in fear all while running for their lives back home. Toshi stomped the ground slightly as though to go after them. She stopped her small attempt at a run while straightening her hair. 

“Little idiots!” she muttered as the outfit caught her eyes again. Toshi reached into her side bag pulling out the loose money that she had within it, “Just enough.” She finished counting as she entered the small shop to buy her new uniform. The occasion called for a new look.


End file.
